


(Cover) To All The Boys I've Loved Before by MarshmallowAtHeart

by AlinaSorokina



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-28
Updated: 2018-09-28
Packaged: 2019-07-18 15:43:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16121633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlinaSorokina/pseuds/AlinaSorokina
Summary: Heavily inspired by the movie To All The Boys I've Loved Before. When Veronica's secret love letters somehow get mailed to each of her five crushes and she has to now deal with the consequences - the consequences being somehow convincing each of the guys that she's not interested, especially Duncan Kane, her sister's ex-boyfriend. And Logan Echolls helps her do just that.





	(Cover) To All The Boys I've Loved Before by MarshmallowAtHeart

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MarshmallowAtHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowAtHeart/gifts).
  * Inspired by [To All The Boys I've Loved Before](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16115294) by [MarshmallowAtHeart](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarshmallowAtHeart/pseuds/MarshmallowAtHeart). 



[](https://www.flickr.com/photos/153394136@N06/31095237748/in/dateposted/)

 

* * *

 

   


End file.
